createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elhas
Elhas, officially the Holy Kingdom of Elhas (Aramic: ___), is a nation in the ___ region. It is inhabited primarily by the Aramic peoples, a mixed ethnicity originating from the ancient Yaqan and ancient Yureni peoples that cohabited the area in the past. To the northeast, in the province of Möri, lives the mousefolk. The nation borders ___. Etymology Elhas comes from the Aramic language, meaning our land, with the suffix ''-as'' meaning land, and the prefix ''E-'' denoting an honorific. History The Holy Kingdom of Elhas began as a tribe of Yaqan people crossing the grand channel to what is now mainland Elhas, lead by the mythical great hero Aram. The hero acted as the tribe's leader, and under his oversight they founded what would become the great city of Aramas. When the people asked him to remain their leader, as ruler of the city, he declined, claiming that the people no longer needed a leader, instead that they were perfectly capable of leading themselves, through democracy. It was then, reportedly, that a horned lion parted the crowd and approached Aram. The horned lion was widely considered a holy creature, one of the closest to the Sun God. Usually a reclusive creature, its appearance startled the people. It stared down Aram for a moment, before bowing its head. The people were breathless, never having seen a horned lion defer to any human before. They followed the lion in bowing to Aram, shouts and claims of Aram being an aspect of the Sun God. They insisted again that he act as the city's leaders. Unable to dissuade them, Aram eventually agreed, on the condition that his role be more that of an overseer than an absolute leader. And with this, Aram was crowned as the first king of Elhas, "Our Land". From this city, Aramic culture arose from the interactions between Aram's tribe and the indigenous peoples who also called the region around them home. Eventually, as the city's influence grew, its population boomed, and it began incorporating wider territories around it in order to secure the resources necessary for its success. Much of its expansion occured as a means to secure the coastlines, with the original Yaqan tribe being a maritime mercantile people. These outer territories have been especially targeted for expansion due to the abundance of materials uncommon on the mainland, namely wood and rare metals. Environment Geography and Climate Much of the kingdom lies in a region with a mostly mediterranean climate. The mainland consists of rolling hills, a mountain at its heart, and a variety of different coastal scenery, particularly the alabaster cliffs of the southeast, and the star-sand beaches in the various inlets along the coastline. The Kingdom controls three external territories. the southern territory is similar in climate to the mainland, but a much more rugged, giving way to the mountainous desert terrain. The northern territories are much flatter and forested, with milder temperatures and more rainfall. Politics Government As Aramas became a powerful city-state kingdom, its progress was watched over by the descendants of Aram. Each successive king was crowned as an aspect of the sun god. As the kingdom expanded, and incorporated more indigenous populations, the king quickly realised the need to incorporate the customs of these people, to maintain peace between the two peoples. The indigenous peoples lived in clans headed by a council of six, one member for each of the six indigenous gods that they worshipped. But to the Yaqan people, the Sun God was the one and only true god, which often created a bit of religious tension. To solve this, the king had written a new origin story to appease both groups, one where the six gods of the indigenous folklore were incorporated as arch-angels in the religion of the Sun God. As time passed, and the two peoples mixed, the cultures became much more intertwined, and this hybrid religion came to dominate the area, along with the creole language spoken by the original inhabitants of the area around Aramas. In modern day Elhas, society is largely communal, particularly outside of the main cities. The Kingdom is governed by three estates: The People, the King, and the Council. The Estate of the Council descends from the original indigenous leadership, with six religious leaders, believed to be aspects of the six arch-angels, and is the Judiciary branch of the Kingdom. The Estate of the People acts like a senate, with elected representatives of the people, and is the Legislative branch of the Kingdom. The Estate of the King is the Executive branch of the Kingdom. Local government and external territories W.I.P. Foreign relations and the military Elhenic Army Loyal to King and Country. The legion is the largest standard unit in The Elhenic army, headed by generals. An Elhenic legion comprises 5184 (0z3000 in base 12) soldiers, divided into twelve half-battalions (0d432/0z300), which were further divided into three companies (0d144/0z100), each of which was made up of twelve units of a dozen (0z10) soldiers who would share supplies, namely the tent, a millstone, an aqro (a horned mule), and a cooking pot. One elite legion makes up the royal guard. The legions are used for both internal security as well as securing external territories in the interests of the kingdom. The leader of the army is known as the Sword of the King. Elhenic Navy Loyal to King and Country. The Elhenic navy works closely with the army, used for maritime security. The largest standard unit in the navy is the armada, headed by Admirals. The armadas see significant use combatting pirates in order to safeguard the maritime trade routes in the region. Armada ships often carries archers and mages, for naval combat, but also frequently transports legion soldiers for both traditional land combat as well as naval boarding combat. The leader of the navy is known as Spear of the King. Kingsward Loyal solely to the King, the Kingsward is an order with the purpose of combatting treason and lèse-majesté, its agents, collquially referred to as the Wardens, tasked with gathering intelligence and subduing dangerous individuals. They also act as royal bodyguards, sworn to protect the King and designated others with their lives. The Kingsward is comprised of warriors and mages alike. The leader of the Kingsward is known as the Shield of the King. Judges (Inquisition) Loyal to the King and the Church, the Judges are an inquisition order with the express purpose of combatting heresy, its agents operating similar to the Kingsward, differing in purpose, primarily protecting the interests of the Church. The Judges are comprised primarily of mages, and are usually also skilled warriors, although they may make use of the Senintel militia stationed in the area when the need arises. The leader of the Judges is known as the Scepter of the King. Sentinels (Highway Police) Loyal primarily to the Church, the Sentinels are a looser affiliation of militarised missionaries who are best known for patrolling the merchant roads. Comparable in function to modern day police, the Sentinels are tasked by the Church with the goal of keeping the roads free of highwaymen and criminals, in order to protect innocents. The Sentinels are the widest-reaching Elhenic militia, extending well beyond the borders of Elhas. The Senintels often rely on charity from travellers and townsfolk to survive, sometimes stopping in towns along the roads and helping with labourial work in return for food and supplies. Abbey camps can be found in some accepting towns, which shelter and feed Wardens and other missionaries travelling through, as well as providing services to the local communities in order to return their charity of supplies. The Sentinels are comprised primarily of warriors, although some mages can be found within their ranks. Economy Trade Major Exports: Foods as mentioned above, particularly teas, wines, and grains. Textiles and jewellery are also common exports. Major imports: Timber and metals are two of the major imports of the Kingdom, though these are slowly working their way out, as the Kingdom expands into areas more abundant with these resources and is able to secure a sustainable internal source. Spices are another major import. More stone and marble is also appreciated. Infrastructure W.I.P. Demography Ethnicity The demographics of the kingdom is as varied as its geography. A majority of the population is of a group of mixed ethnicity, between the ancient Yaqan peoples https://imgur.com/a/3NcdC gallery here who migrated from the continent to the southeast, and ancient Yureni peoples that are notable for their red hair and green eyes (compare Tocharian peoples), features which have made their way into the wider Elhanic population. Individuals with more Yaqan blood appear to have more Kipchak features. Yaqan blood is stronger in the southern territories, being the original homeland of these peoples, while indigenous blood is more typical the further out from the capital (in the southeast of the mainland) one travels, most common in the northwest territory. Today, There is no legal ethnic distinction between the two peoples, with a vast majority of the kingdom's mainland population being of mixed blood, adopting a shared name, the Aramic people. The northeast territory is peculiar because of its non-human inhabitants, a mouse-folk who inhabits the forests as a peaceful hunter-gatherer (mostly gatherer) society. Language Aramic is the predominant and only official language of the Kingdom. The language is descendent primarily from the ancient Yaqan language spoken by the settlers from the continent to the southeast, however it has taken on many influences from the ancient Yureni languages also historically spoken in the area. Education W.I.P Magic Magic users are revered, believed to be connected to the angels, and are often brought up with ecclesiastical lifestyles, serving their local communities as they train under a teacher. Those with particular aptitude are often invited to the capital in order to further advance their skills in service to the Kingdom. Religion Elhenic religion is perhaps one of the most notably unique aspects of the people, being a distinct hybrid of two other religions. It primarily holds the Sun God as the chief deity, and the one true god. Six emanations / arch-angels are recognised below the Sun God, and are attributed to many aspects of life. Below these arch-angels are the angels, often believed to be aspects of the arch-angels, epitomising particular aspects of the world. Origin Story In the beginning, there was only darkness and the Sun. The Sun created worlds, and destroyed them when they became boring, before creating something different, and repeating the cycle. The Sun quickly grew bored of solitary existance, and decided to create six children with the powers of creation, tasked with creating something interesting, each granted the same tools. One child, Oray-Al, was more cunning than the rest. He persuaded Oit-Al to create a ball of fire and magma in the likeness of the Sun, claiming mimicry was a form of flattery. Oit-Al did so. But the Sun looked uninterested. Oray-Al then convinced Oqir-Al to create land by covering convering the ball of fire Oit-Al had made with Earth. Oqir-Al followed this suggestion, though the Sun remained incurious. Oit-Al was angered that his fire was covered, and created earthquakes and eruptions to send some of it beyond the crust of the earth. Ohas-Al was then urged to create oceans, covering the earth with water. Oqir-Al felt what Oit-Al had before him, and lifted the earth from beneath the water, creating mountains and islands. Oray-Al suggested to Owat-Al that he breathe upon this world, creating the sky and giving the world a brilliant blue glow. Not wanting to be outdone, Oqir-Al then sent the water up into the sky, and condensed it into clouds, covering the the blue with a grudging grey. Owat-Al then hurled lightning through the clouds, in an attempt to part them. The Sun sighed, wishing they would work together to create something new, instead of trying to compete with one another. The Sun turned to Oser-Al without high expectation, wondering what more could be done to this world. Oray-Al whispered in Oser-Al's ear, remarking that he should create something small and beautiful to place in the mess that this world now was. Oser-Al approached what the other four had created, and reached down into it, planting a single flower in the soil. The Sun looked intrigued at this, marvelling at this tiny thing, this... life. Oray-Al then spun the world around to show the others this tiny thing, creating time. But time had the effect of causing the flower to gradually wilt. The first five, realising that their rivalry would achieve nothing, set aside their differences, and agreed to work together, helping Oser-Al by using their own creations to keep this small precious flower alive. Oit-Al spread ash around the soil, providing it with nutrients. Oqir-Al tilled the soil around it, allowing roots to grow. Ohas-Al watered it to keep it hydrated. Owat-Al made the wind for it to breathe. Curious, the Sun leant in, giving it warmth as it approached. But then Oray-Al suddenly killed the flower. The others were shocked and confused. Oray-Al merely laughed. They watched as it turned to dust. They berated Oray-Al for what he had done, claiming he was the embodiment of sin. They chained him up, prepared to recreate what had just been destroyed. But then, from that dust, a new flower shot out from the soil around it, and then another, and another, each one slightly different. Soon, all the world was covered in life. From the ashes of the past, so will grow the seeds of the future. Through the cooperation of the children, they were together able to create a miracle that the Sun had never before seen. Seeing that the children were now working together, the Sun applauded them, and apotheosized them as arch-angels, offering them seats around the new world to watch how it would develop. But the five were not so quick to forgive Oray-Al's deceit. Realising that only half of the world would be able to see the Sun's light at any time, they tasked Oray-Al with holding a great mirror, with which to reflect the light upon the life in the dark of the night. This would be his attonement, one he did not oppose. The Deities There are seven primary figures recognised in the Aramic faith. One is viewed as the absolute God, while the remaining six are variable called Emanations or Arch-Angels. Aspects are a notable part of the faith, with the six emanations having embodiments known as Angels, which are frequently prayed to within their relevant domains. The Angel aspects are potentially numerous, and indeed some are added to the list as new peoples are converted to the faith, however there are several aspects for each that are considered the most notable and recognised aspects of the Emanations. Saints are mortal aspects of the Angels, and are titled by the church for their service to God and humanity, sometimes posthumously. The council of six are the most famous collection of saints, made up of six individuals believed to be aspects of the Emanations themselves. knowledge: The God of the Sun has its origins in Yaqan belief, one shared with the other Yaqan peoples, although the six emanations originate in the beliefs of the Yolen (ancient Yureni) natives, who knew them by their variant names. As the two people gradually mixed and become what is today the Aramic peoples, the faiths found themselves merged as the people had, albeit under primarily Yaqan cultural domination, giving the God of the Sun its place at the head of the new religion. The chief deity is: God (of the Sun) The Infinite, Giver of light, Keeper of knowledge and enlightenment. Depicted as a pure human, holding a book and a scepter. The Aramic God has no recognised aspects other than the Sun King, the King of Aramas. God has no zodiac representation, although is often linked to the one-horned lion, the animal said to be closest to God. One-horned lions are a rare creature, a lineage of which is most notably kept as pets by the royal family, with one acting as the king's lion, in effect a second monarchy. The first five are: Oit-Al Emanation of Fire, Arch-angel of the Depths, Watcher of combat, Keeper of magma, earthquakes, eruptions, destruction, war, combat, and metallurgy. Depicted as a muscled four-armed human, holding two shields and a maul. Zodiac representation is the Löndar (serpentine dragon). Oit-Al's emotions are resolve (positive) and hate (negative). Variably known as the Scarred God. *Aspects: *Angel of Fire (magma) *Angel of Seismic and Volcanic Activity *Angel of Battle (war, combat, hunt) *Angel of Forge (blacksmithing, metallurgy) *Angel of Athletics (sport, competition) Oqir-Al Emanation of Earth, Arch-angel of the Land, Watcher of craft, Keeper of the land, stability, and construction. Depicted as a horned centaur holding a crook and flail. Zodiac representation is the Aqro (horned mule). Governs terrestrial animals. Oqir-Al's emotions are joy (positive) and anxiety (negative). Variably known as the Horned God. Aspects: *Angel of Earth (land) *Angel of Mountains (mining, minerals) *Angel of Order (law, justice, leadership) *Angel of Construction (masonry, architecture) *Angel of Pleasure (wine, festivals, eating) Ohas-Al Emanation of Water, Arch-angel of the Seas, Watcher of learning, Keeper of seas, rivers, clouds, storms. Depicted as a merman holding a spear. Zodiac representation is the Marna (shark/mosasaur). Governs aquatic animals. Ohas-Al's emotions are contentment (positive) and fear (negative). Variably known as the Aspects: *Angel of Water (seas) *Angel of Weather (cloud, rain, snow) *Angel of Health (healing, medicine) *Angel of Fertility (rejuvination, childbirth) *Angel of Love (romance, sexuality) Owat-Al Emanation of Wind, Arch-angel of the Skies, Watcher of art, Keeper of storms, lightning, air, culture, craft, and travel. Depicted as a human with wings attached to its head and to its back, holding a bow with arrows made of lightning. Zodiac representation is the Qasa (twin-headed phoenix). Governs flying animals. Owat-Al's emotions are bravery (positive) and grief (negative). Variably known as the Winged God. Aspects: *Angel of Wind (air, sky) *Angel of Storms (lightning, cyclones) *Angel of Wisdom (learning, reason, knowledge, divination, truth, judgement) *Angel of Travel (sailing, journeys, discovery) *Angel of Commerce (trade) Oser-Al Emanation of Life, Arch-angel of the Spirits, Watcher of growth, Keeper of life, fertility, mercy, and charity. Depicted as a spriggan-like old man holding an Ankh. Oser-Al's emotions are kindness (positive) and anger (negative). Variably known as the Nature God. Aspects: *Angel of Life (breath, spirit) *Angel of Verdancy (wilderness, trees, plants, growth, agriculture) *Angel of Society (marriage, friendship, relations, customs) *Angel of Craft (wood, cloth, etc.) *Angel of Culture (music, poetry, art, etc.) Oray-Al The Sixth, Oray-Al, is usually attributed with the enablement of the miracle of life being able to survive and spread across the world. If it were not for the conflict between the other children, the world would not have developed the variety of climates it did, and the world would have remained largely inhospitable life would not have been able to spread and diversify. The Sixth is also associated with the circle of life, birth and death, and its importance in the development and evolution of life. For this reason, Oray-Al is sometimes referred as the Cunning God or the Two-faced God. The dual nature of Oray-Al is acknowledged, believed to be both helpful and deceiving; on the one hand, watching the world more closely and helping illuminate the night as the moon by carrying a mirror to reflect the sun's light, but on the other, keeping secret what lies behind him. Arch-Angel Demon of the Moon, Bearer of the mirror, Keeper of secrets, time, death, and cycles. Depicted as a half-black and half-white human with a dingo head picture Vivec x Anubis, holding an hourglass and a scythe reminiscent of the crescent mirror moon. Variably known as the Two-faced God or the Cunning God. Aspects: *Angel of Time (cycles, harvest, death, duality) *Angel of Secrets (mysteries, trickery, deception) *Angel of Reaction (karma) *Angel of Vice (temptation, plague, sickness, over-indulgence) *Angel of Shadow (eclipse, sleep, dreams, nightmares, silence) All the Angels are depicted wearing a shawl similar to the nemes and tallit, as well as a golden usekh collar. Culture Art and Architecture Architecture is very marble and stone based. Think ancient Greece and ancient Rome. Clothing Clothing varies considerably throughout the kingdom. In the southern territory, it is common for people to wear colourful blankets, similar to Basotho blankets, along with a headscarf. The mainland sees clothing more similar to that of Turkic peoples. Meanwhile, the mousefolk wear very little clothing at all. Literature W.I.P. Media and Entertainment W.I.P. Sports W.I.P. Cuisine Food is a huge part of Elhenic culture, with mealtime being a major socialising event in day-to-day life. Common produce used in Elhenic dishes include rice, tomatoes, capsicum, kumara, corn, carrots, raddishes, onions, legumes, apples, mushrooms, durum wheat, seafood, red meat, dairy, honey, wine, and tea. Biodiversity Terrestrial Fauna W.I.P. Marine Fauna W.I.P. Flora W.I.P. See also W.I.P. Category:Whend